


The Birthday Boy

by We_Are_Legends



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Clowns, Destiel - Freeform, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Legends/pseuds/We_Are_Legends
Summary: Gabriel wants to throw Sam an awesome birthday party so he, in his infinite wisdom, decides that a clown would be a brilliant idea. Then he has to deal with the fact that he inadvertently brought Sam's greatest fear to celebrate his birthday with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to AU_Queen who provided me the prompt to write this fic. Sorry it took so long but I had to constantly drag my muse back from whatever swamp it went to bury itself into.

“What do you mean you don’t celebrate your birthday?”, Gabriel frowned, lollipop temporarily forgotten as he sat up on the couch from where he had been lounging on for the past half hour.  


Sam continued filing the documents and replied, “It means what it means Gabe.”

When Gabriel made a scandalised noise, Sam looked over his shoulder and shrugged. “Even when we were kids, we never had much to celebrate. Guess we just grew out of it.” He turned back to the file cabinet, thereby completely missing the glint that had appeared in the archangel’s eyes.

Had Dean not casually joked that Sam would soon be needing some grandpa reading glasses for all that research he was doing, Gabriel would have never known that it was going to be Sam’s birthday the next day. For someone who had witnessed the universe’s very creation, any form of anniversaries was of little import for the archangel. But it was Sam that was involved here and Gabriel absolutely refused to allow any oversight in what could make his mate happy. And besides, for a being as hedonistic as Gabriel, it would be a sin if he didn’t throw his human the best birthday ever.

So that night, Gabriel waited for Sam to fall asleep, before snapping up a large number of balloons and streamers to cover the entirety of the room. He briefly considered including a live moose to grunt its own rendition of Happy Birthday, but then reasoned that it may be slightly too much. And of course, what kind of birthday party would it be without clowns? He snapped again and two beaming clowns appeared, balancing between them a huge three storey velvet cake. Hands on his hips, Gabriel surveyed the colourful chaos around him and grinned. It appeared as if a party supplies store had thrown up inside the room. _It was perfect._  


Gabriel settled back on the bed and glanced at the sleeping hunter smiling. This birthday party was going to be everything that Sam could have ever dreamt of. He hummed to himself and thought about what he was planning for the rest of the day. Time travelling to ancient Rome sounded great for his giant nerd. Little did he know that said plan would never come to pass.

Some hours later, the archangel felt Sam slowly waking up and he immediately perked up, grinning in anticipation. The clowns were already ready, party horns in their mouths and waiting for Gabriel to give the signal. Sam’s eyes fluttered open, a sleepy smile forming on his lips as the beaming archangel perched over him.

 “SURPRISE!!!”

Sam’s smile froze on his face and his pupils grew wide when he saw the two clowns advancing onto him, their white powdery eyes gleaming from the birthday candles’ light. He inhaled sharply and did not think twice before grabbing the knife under his pillow and scrambling out of bed.

What followed next was a complete and utter slaughter.

**~*~**

For an archangel who delivered God’s wrath and a pagan god who bathed in blood, it sure was fascinating to see Gabriel’s horrified face when Sam started attacking the clowns with the fervour of a psychopath. Screaming bloody murder, Sam tackled both laughing clowns to the floor and lashed out violently with the knife, not noticing that none of them were actually lifting a finger to defend themselves. It took some long jarring seconds for Gabriel to realise that the hunter was not showing any sign of stopping and finally regaining his spirits, he weakly snapped both constructs out of existence. Still gripping the knife tightly, Sam looked up at him and the archangel barely resisted the urge to take a step back at the demented glint in his eyes. In the room, the only sound that could be heard apart from the hunter’s heavy breathing was the party horns, which were dying a slow, squeaking death. Gabriel stared at the human, words failing him. _What on earth had just happened?_

Sam’s daybreak onslaught had apparently been enough to awaken the whole bunker, as a dishevelled Cas soon appeared inside the bedroom, his angel blade at the ready, and barely seconds later followed by an almost naked Dean looking around frantically for what he needed to shoot at.

They both stopped short at the sight of the stunned archangel and the panting hunter, both drenched from head to toe with blood; which on closer inspection revealed itself to be frosting and ice-cream.

“Sammy?”, Dean asked cautiously, as the younger hunter stumbled back to his feet, a disoriented look on his face.

“I’m fine Dean”, Sam muttered, grabbing a towel and shoved past them outside the room. Both Dean and Cas rounded back on the archangel whose mouth was still hanging wide open.

“What the fuck happened?”, Dean growled while Cas looked at his brother curiously.

“I have no idea”, Gabriel replied in a daze.

**  
**

**~*~**

Later that day, Gabriel had already racked his brains for the reason why Sam had turned from a giant sleepy moose to a cold-blooded clown murderer within two seconds that morning _(weirdly enough, the last time Gabriel had witnessed such a carnage was from Thor, when he had sent the latter’s precious hammer into an alternate reality)_ but he came up blank. Sam had still not shown up from wherever he had holed himself up into, so the most obvious person to question was Dean himself. Something which was easier said than done, considering the latter’s disturbing over-protectiveness of his younger brother.

He hanged around the breakfast table, not sure how to formulate his question.

 “So er, what’s Sam’s deal with clowns?”, Gabriel asked, trying and failing miserably to go for a light tone.

Dean froze and stared at Gabriel in a way that reminded the archangel that the guy had spent time in both hell and purgatory. His voice was deceptively calm as he said, “Please tell me you did not do what I think you did.”

Gabriel winced slightly and the hunter exploded “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! SAM’S TERRIFIED OF CLOWNS!!”

“Oh c’mon, who’s scared of clowns?”, Gabriel huffed, rolling his eyes at them. When Dean raised both eyebrows pointedly, the archangel’s smirk faltered and a troubled look appeared on his face. He sat up straight and hesitantly said, “Oh my dad, was Sam…I mean when he was a kid…did a clown…you know…violate him?”

Gabriel winced at the last word and stared at Dean anxiously.

“What!”, Dean spluttered, his orange juice flying all over them. “Dude, no it’s nothing like that. It’s just that…” It was now Dean’s turn to look embarrassed. “Sam was already scared of clowns when he was a kid but I think I may have turned it into a phobia when I left him alone at Plucky’s during the weekends.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed at the hunter but Dean only held his hands up. “Hey don’t look at me like that. You’re the one who brought clowns to his birthday.”

The archangel slumped back into his chair, the thought of temporarily transforming Dean into a bug flying out of his mind. It had indeed been him who had brought the clowns here. _So much for throwing Sam a great birthday party._

“You know”, Cas interrupted his brother’s musings, absently watching the orange pulp swirl around in his glass. “I have observed that humans are often soothed by displays of gentle affections after moments of stress and discomposure. I find this to be particularly effective in Dean’s case, whenever he is tied to the be-”

He was interrupted by Dean who choked again on his breakfast, his face blazing with embarrassment. Gabriel snickered and snapped his fingers to disappear out of the kitchen, but not before hearing a confused Cas asking Dean whether he would like a hug.

 _Trust his brother to always spill on Dean’s kinky habits. At least, the angel had provided him a way to fix this whole mess._ Gabriel smirked and rubbed his hands. He had his work laid out for him before the return of his human.

**  
**

**~*~**

Later that evening, Sam slowly made his way towards his bedroom, dreading to face the archangel after the events of that morning. Having spent a whole day hiding in the bunker’s basement had given him more than enough time to reflect on his embarrassing onslaught on the clowns. _What had possessed him to react like that? His mate had clearly prepared a surprise for his birthday but he had ruined everything with his moronic display of panic._

Sam sighed as he reached the door and bracing himself to face the archangel, he opened It, only to be assaulted by a most unexpected sight. The bedroom door had opened on a gorgeous beach, where the moonlight was reflecting on the sea, making it sparkle like thousands of tiny jewels. In the middle of this scene was Gabriel, dressed in only tiny stripped shorts and luxuriously stretched on a beach towel, the very picture of decadence. He grinned at the baffled hunter and waved him in. Sam left his doorway and stepped inside, only to have his feet immediately sink inside the white sand. He made his way towards the archangel, who had sat up and was smirking at him.

Once he reached his mate, he loomed over him, not sure how to react. “Gabe what-”

But he did not have the chance to complete his question, and instead shrieked when the archangel grabbed his hand and pulled him down on his lap.

“Hey Samoose”, he grinned, his arms snaking around the hunter’s waist.

Sam looked down at the archangel’s face which was inches in front of him and he blushed.

“Listen, about this morning-”

He was again interrupted by Gabriel who pressed a finger on his lip and shushed hm.

“No you listen to me and I won’t say this again. You don’t need to apologise for this. Ever. Understood?”

Sam pressed his lips together and nodded his head.

“Good”, Gabriel continued firmly. “But I need to apologise for this morning.” When Sam started to protest, the archangel slipped back his finger on his lips again and shook his head. “No really I messed up this morning. I swear, I wouldn’t have brought the clowns if I had known you were scared of them. Speaking of which…”

He trailed off, a distant look appearing in his eyes. “Perhaps a trip to Clownhouse land will do your brother some good.”

Sam frowned slightly and replied, “Hey, no sending Dean to tv land again. The last time was more than enough.” ( _That day had sure been traumatising for Dean, and that was saying something, especially for a hunter who thought he had seen the worst when he came face to face with the devil. But apparently, getting stuck in a 60s sitcom about a guy having his mother reincarnated as a car definitely made the cut. A least, Dean had finally learnt that it was highly ill-advised to start a prank war with a being who was half-pagan._ )

Gabriel pouted and Sam grinned down at him. “Anyways, what is this place?”

Gabriel looked around him and smiled. “This is my own personal slice of heaven. I thought we could celebrate your birthday here.” A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes and smirking, he snapped his fingers and a huge birthday cake appeared next to them on display stand.

Sam looked down at the cake and groaned. It was really no surprise at all that the cake Gabriel had snapped up was the face of a clown, smiling toothily at him. Gabriel laughed and put his arms around him again.

“Happy Birthday Sammy”, he murmured, pulling him closer for a kiss.

Turns out, it was the greatest birthday Sam ever had, even despite the next morning, when he got woken up by Dean’s shriek of horror when Gabriel snapped both of them back to the bunker and straight into the living room instead of their bedroom, still naked from the previous night’s activities.

 

The End.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in the comments below :)
> 
> And don't forget to come and chat on Tumblr: http://we-are-living-legends.tumblr.com/
> 
> This work was unbetaed so forgive me for any typos that went unnoticed.


End file.
